


The Ones We Take

by Tarshil



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarshil/pseuds/Tarshil
Summary: Sequel to A Forgotten Encounter. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and affiliated material belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. No profit is made off this.
> 
> Author's note: This is a one-shot sequel to my fic A Forgotten Encounter, a story about nine year old Light meeting a quirky teenager and self-employed detective named Dupin, who only the readers will identify as L. Light, suspicious of Dupin's gangster-like appearance, introduces himself as Tsuki. Afterwards he encounters his first murder "case", but being young, tender and impressionable, the ensuing events traumatize little Light. Children tend to "erase" certain memories; it's a self-protection mechanism, sheltering them from recalling extremely terrifying and painful events, and Light indeed forgets all about Dupin until later. The story is closely knit to canon.
> 
> I strongly suggest those that have not read A Forgotten Encounter to please read that first before continuing to read this. Without the history between L and Light in my other fic, this one will not have a quarter of significance in the relationship portrayed here.

A terrible burning came from the holes drilled into his battered body; searing waves that numbed any feeling of being alive. But he kept on going. He kept on dragging his numb feet, pushing his rubbery legs to take another step, occasionally leaning his good shoulder on the wire fence to his left, while his left hand clutched his wounded arm. On his left, the sky flushed rose and gold above the skyscrapers far away. It should have given him a sense of warmth, but it only brought a state of mysterious and unshakeable despondency instead.

Somewhere deep inside, Yagami Light knew he was not going to escape, but he tried anyway. He refused to give in. His vision was beginning to sway and his body would crumble any minute. Still he kept on walking; needed to reach…this place. In spite the haze settling over his crazed mind, he knew there was a place he needed to see, someone he needed to meet one last time.

A figure appeared on the opposite direction, coming towards him. Soon he recognized the person. It was his younger self, his face was softer and rounder with youth and innocence. His eyes shone a brilliant brown, full of life and expectations as they devoured the print of a wonderful book…what had it been about? Light could not remember.

The young man was not him. He passed by Light without a glance, a total stranger going the opposite direction. The young man thought his path was long and full of great deeds yet to be accomplished. Once he was free of teachers and parents, and he was his own man, he would shed the boring life and find something meaningful, for sure. What young man did not spend his life searching for something meaningful? All youths thought that way.

But Light was not taking that route anymore. He missed that young man now…why had he not before? What happened? Why was he seeing this now?

There was something in his mind trying to fight its way out. Light did not mind it, but even so, whatever it was, was having trouble making its voice heard.

A foot twisted and he almost collapsed, the only thing that kept him up was sheer will. That place…where was it? What was wrong with his thoughts? He was not thinking straight. Was he dying? No! He did not want to! However some cruel god thought to destroy him as soon he pleaded for mercy. An electric pain shot through his chest, his heart acting strange, doing things it was not supposed to do, and it was causing him even worse pain.

 _Ryuk._ The shinigami had kept his promise. Light was dying. It was an abhorrent and bloodcurdling truth that he could not deny any longer.

_Please…_

Where was that place? The pure, desperate need to find it kept him on his feet a little longer in spite his failing heart, loss of blood from the bullets buried deep in his flesh, and the agony pulsing through his destroyed body. He needed to find _it_ before he died.

_Please…_

Upon reaching the next warehouse, Light slid the large dock gate open enough for him to slip into. The place was dark, lit dimly with warm gold and orange from early evening seeping gently through the narrow, dust-covered windows high above. Light finally bent over, his legs giving way beneath him as he clung to the handle bars of a narrow iron staircase. He twisted into it and finally caved.

The burning, he noticed, was gone as he rolled onto his back. When had it left? He had bullets imbedded in his body, he was suffering a heart attack, he should be in pain. But he felt nothing at all anymore.

Was this death? Cold and numb.

Only the living could feel pain.

That place, that _something_ , inside him was beginning to win whatever battle it waged against the demons holding it back. He had demons? Yes, he did. He knew without a spot of doubt, and he was not surprised to find himself relieved those demons were finally being conquered.

A light slowly trickled into his conscious, like a soothing tea or incense after an emotionally strenuous day. He remembered the place now; it was lovely, with vines, trees and flowers, the scent of cherry blossoms filled the air and the weather was perfect. He was in an expensive and coquettish little café, sitting on a Victorian garden chair eating sweet luxuries with someone.

Someone very special.

_I'll tell you about it after we catch Higuchi. Maybe we can go to a nice café?_

" _It's a date."_

" _Ryuuzaki, watch what…never mind."_

Ryuuzaki. L Lawliet.

Dupin.

Light finally remembered—he _knew_. The demons lost. And there was a terrible pain in his chest again. A second heart attack? Was that possible? His heart had stopped beating moments ago.

Only when a single tear trickled down his temple did he realize he felt the most profound heartbreak a man could know. He was seeing _him_ now; black, disheveled hair and dowdy clothes. His hunch was unmistakable. Light's eyes were blurring but he could make out L's figure behind large pipes, a little way in front of him. Above him.

Light had killed him. He had played foul, and cowardly manipulated another creature into killing him. But he knew Dupin had not a speck of scorn in him. That was why Light had always trusted him.

Why had he not understood that before, all those years ago when he had worked and lived with him? Why had he not recognized him?

Light's sad eyes closed gently. He was terribly sleepy…

…but before he could sleep, hands reached out and picked him up from under his armpits, placing him on his feet.

Light looked up and there was Dupin, not L, because his face was softer and rounder with youth. His dark, keen stare, however, was the same as always. The young man wore his black hoodie and his baggy pants just as he did long ago, but this time his hood was off, revealing black, unruly hair, rebellious and quite fitting for a day in Harajuku.

"You fell, Tsuki-chan. You alright?"

Light nodded confusedly, looking about the strange ugly place they were in. How did he get here? Where was here? Before he could figure it out, Dupin caught his face in his hand to keep him from seeing his surroundings.

"You don't need to see what lies back there, Tsuki-chan. Look at me."

Those words sounded familiar. Light had heard them somewhere far away, a very long time ago. Without remembering details, he knew those words had kept him safe then, so he trusted them and looked up at Dupin. In his soul, he knew now that this was what had been fighting to free itself from the demons. Dupin had been calling out to him all along, trying to keep Light safe. Just like that time he had run away from him.

Light hugged Dupin's waist fiercely, pressing the side of his small face to the teenager's stomach. "I missed you so much," he whispered. He wanted to cry but held himself well.

"I missed you terribly, as well. I've been waiting for you to come back. You ran away for a lot longer this time."

"I got lost…I think."

"I know you did."

Dupin knelt down and peered up at Light's shame-filled countenance with a small brotherly smile on his face. "Forget about it. I'm not going to chastise you now. How about we go eat cake at that garden-like place you like?"

It was strange, the feeling Light got. He thought that a boy like him should be shouting excitedly at the prospect, but he felt aged and tired. Instead, he nodded lightly, gave Dupin a tempered smile and said, "It's a date." Not the words of a child. He had indeed aged but he did not remember how.

Dupin grabbed hold of his hand, and once he did, _warmth_ enveloped them both. Light's vision went blank, his thoughts began to disperse, as if the person that was Yagami Light was slowly evanescing; but there was so much more _awareness_ than ever before. He was aware of the special someone so close to him they were almost one. He was aware that it had always been this way because he had never stopped thinking about this person.

Light was aware he was not going to a garden-like coffee shop with the pretty garden chairs, the green vines and trees, and the wonderful cakes. He was aware that L, who was also _Dupin,_ had ceased to be a long time ago. But he knew this was what the ghost, the _memory_ , of Dupin had meant.

The best memories are the ones we take with us forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And all those who reviewed or commented, you have my deepest gratitude! :)


End file.
